The present invention relates to a playback apparatus for playing back pictures.
A background art in the field related to the present invention is described, for example, in JP-A-8-111832. JP-A-8-111832 is intended to provide “a television receiver which is capable of readily setting movements of caption information.” In the television receiver, an image represented by a video signal and having caption information 42 is displayed on a child screen 41, which is produced by a PinP function with an original aspect ratio being substantially maintained. Then, a cursor line 44 is displayed on the child screen 41 for setting a movement of the caption information 42. The caption information 42 is moved to a position specified by the cursor line 44, and displayed on the parent screen.
Another background art is described, for example, in JP-A-2001-346126. JP-A-2001-346126 is intended for use when an image transmitted through a network is displayed on a home television receiver, in order to adjust the image to an optimal size for the display screen of the television receiver. Specifically, a receiver 12 receives an image signal transmitted through a network 11. A signal converter 13 converts the received image signal to a video signal which is then displayed on a television receiver 14. An image size adjuster 13 scales up or down the displayed image to freely adjust the image size in accordance with the display screen of the television receiver 14.